UnHuman
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Pembasmi vampire mengejar Hinata dan melindungi gadis itu adalah tugas Naruto. Update! complete set of story.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Semua udah tahu lah, massashi kishimoto

* * *

Sinar matahari adalah berkah dari yang di atas untuk umat manusia. Sinar yang dia pancarkan bisa digunakan untuk berbagai hal, dari sekedar melihat sekitar sampai membangitkan tenaga listrik, selain itu sinarnya juga mengandung vitamin D yang baik untuk tulang.

Sayangnya, untuku sinar matahari adalah sebuah alat siksaan tersendiri.

Tentu bukan karena aku mengidap kelainan yang membuatku jadi alergi terhadap sinar matahari, bukan juga karena aku ini mantan orang yang tinggalnya di kutub. Tapi karena suatu alasan yang sudah kusebutkan di atas.

Sinar matahari adalah berkah untuk manusia. Tapi bukan untuku.

Karena aku bukan lagi manusia.

Setidaknya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Harusnya, saat hari terakhir libur tengah semester masa kelas dua SMUku aku sudah mati. Tapi, menggunakan lengaku yang masih tersisa dia menghidupkanku lagi.

Kalau dibilang hidup kurasa agak kurang tepat, sebab sekarang aku tidak terlihat di cermin, aku anti dengan matahari dan bawang serta perak, aku bukan lagi manusia tentunya seperti yang sudah kubilang, dan aku butuh darah untuk tetap hidup.

Sepertinya, "tidak mati" lebih tepat dari "hidup"

Untuk sekarang, statusku adalah vampire. Kau tahu draculea kan? aku sejenis dengannya mulai sebulan yang lalu.

Ya. Walaupun aku memang secara logika sudah tidak hidup lagi, tapi untuk suatu alasan aku masih masuk ke sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Meski harus dengan membawa-bawa payung.

Tentu saja kenyataan kalau aku ini sudah bukan manusia tidak kuberitahukan pada siapapun.

"Oi Naruto! Kenapa kau melamun saja? dan jangan berjalan terlalu jauh! aku tidak kebagian payung."

"Maaf-maaf."

Berjalan di sampingku adalah seorang gadis yang membuatku jadi seperti ini.

Namanya adalah Hinata. Kalau dilihat sekilas, umurnya mungkin akan kalian kira tidak berbeda denganku. Tapi, dia itu adalah vampire yang notabene tidak pernah tua dan tidak akan mati kalau tidak kena sinar matahari langsung atau ditusuk jantungnya. Jadi ikuti saja pepatah lama dan jangan hanya lihat buku dari sampulnya.

Jiwaku yang seharusnya sudah melayang ke alam sana dia tahan menggunakan sepuluh persen kekuatannya, lalu agar kekuatannya tetap bisa bersemayam dalam tubuhku aku harus dia jadikan vampire terlebih dahulu. Dan, karena aku dia gigit lalu dijadikan vampire olehnya. Secara otomatis sekarang aku menjadi pelayannya.

Normalnya, orang yang dijadikan vampire adalah manusa yang masih hidup sehingga untuk bisa terus berada di dunia ini mereka tidak perlu meminjam kekuatan vampire yang menjadikan si korban jadi vampire. Sayangnya aku ini sebenarnya sudah mati, sehingga kekuatan lain diperlukan untuk mengikat jiwaku ke badanku yang sekarang.

Semua yang kukatakan masih sulit dipercaya atau dicerna ya? tentu saja. Sebab vampire itu dianggap makhluk khayalan.

Kalau vampire menghisap darah seseorang, dia akan jadi pelayan si vampire. Tapi kalau si korban darahnya dihisap sampai habis, orang itu akan mati. Oleh karena itulah, sampai sekarang keberadaan vampire tidak diketahui secara luas dan berakhir menjadi hanya sebuah legenda.

Tentu saja sebenarnya dia tidak punya obligasi untuk terus bersamaku.

Saat seorang vampire mati, semua orang yang dia buat jadi vampire juga akan mati. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku sebaliknya. Jika salah satu orang yang dia buat jadi vampire mati dia tidak akan kena efek apapun.

Aku membutuhkannya untuk terus bisa bertahan di dunia ini, sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak memerlukanku untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya. Malah bisa dibilang kalau aku tidak ada dia akan lebih untung, karena kekuatannya akan kembali jadi seratus persen.

Hanya saja, untuk alasan yang sama sekali pasti tidak logis. Dia memilih menemaniku dan sampai ikut masuk ke SMU yang sama denganku.

"Oi Naruto! kau berjalan menjauh lagi dariku, payungi aku dengan benar!"

"Apa jarak kita tidak terlalu dekat?"

Bagaimana tidak kubilang terlalu dekat? dia menempelkan sebagian besar anggota tubuhnya padaku.

Meski dia adalah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap monster, tapi semua bagian tubuhnya terasa lembut, selain itu penampilannya juga sangat memanjakan mata. Untuk seorang yang sama sekali belum pernah punya pengalaman dengan wanita, stimulus itu agak terlalu tinggi untuk levelku.

"Apanya yang terlalu dekat? payungmu yang terlalu kecil, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kulitku sensitif dengan sinar matahari."

Saat ini, sinar matahari tidak bisa membunuhnya walau memang masih bisa membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Untuk saat ini.

Pada dasarnya vampire adalah manusia yang tubuhnya diberi kutukan karena mendapat kekuatan dengan cara yang tidak benar, sebagai kompensasinya mereka tidak bisa berjalan di bawah sinar matahari, dan membuat perak menjadi barang beracun untuk tubuh mereka. Lalu, kutukan itu akan mereka wariskan ke keturunannya.

Tapi sekarang, kekuatan Hinata sedang tersegel. Kekuatannya masih ada tapi dia tidak mengeluarkannya sebab kutukan yang dia punya ditimpa oleh kekuatan lain yang lebih besar dari kekuatannya. Oleh karena itu kompensasi yang dia harus bayar juga menjadi lebih sedikit sebab dia tidak lagi mempunyai apa yang seharusnya dia miliki.

Untuk bisa mendapat kekuatannya lagi dia hanya perlu membiarkanku mati dan melepaskan segel itu sendiri. Tapi dia malah memutuskan tetap mebiarkanku hidup, dan menyuruhku melindunginya sebagai tugas utama seorang pelayan.

"Pelayan macam apa kau ini? berikan saja payungnya padaku!"

Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, dia sudah menyerobot gagang payung yang kupegang dan membawanya lari.

"Tunggu aku Hinata! kau tahu kan kalau keadaan kita tidak jauh berbeda?"

Sebagai vampire yang penuh, harusnya aku sudah jadi abu saat sinar matahari menyentuh kulitku. Tapi, sekarang aku sedang menggunakan krim transparan khusus yang bisa menghalangi sinar matahari melakukan kontak dengaku sehingga pengaruhnya bisa berkurang sampai pada level ini.

Tapi tetap saja, bagi vampire sinar matahari itu tidak baik. Mereka menyerap energiku sedikit demi sedikit dan benda itu juga terasa sangat tidak enak di badan. Jadi kesimpulannya aku juga butuh payung.

"Kalau begitu kejar aku."

Dia berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadapku, setelah itu dia memberiku sebuah senyum cerah menawan yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan makhluk malah sepertinya.

Cerita ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang bagaimana aku bisa jadi vampire, bagaimana dia diburu untuk dibunuh, bagaimana mengembalikan kekuatannya, dan. Usahaku untuk terus melindunginya.

* * *

Inspired from : Kizumonogatari


	2. Flame Of Fame

Apa yah? happy reading aja lah. Dan kalau suka silahkan di fav dan juga direview.

Discalimer : Massashi Kishimoto

* * *

Normalnya. Ketika wanita yang tugasnya membacakan ramalan cuaca bilang kalau hari ini akan cerah, seseorang akan merasa senang. Selain kabar itu bisa membuat kebanyakan orang tidak repot membawa payung, kabar itu juga membuat yang mendengarnya mungkin jadi merasa kalau hari ini dia akan beruntung.

Tapi bagi Naruto, berita kalau hari ini akan cerah adalah kabar buruk. Sebab jika cuaca cerah, tidak diragukan lagi kalau musuh utamanya akan bersinar sepanjang hari. Matahari.

Dia tidak punya dendam pribadi dengan benda bulat panas berukuran raksasa itu, tapi karena suatu hal sekarang dia tidak lagi bisa berteman baik dengannya, yang pada akhirnya memaksa pemuda itu harus selalu bersusah payah untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan cahaya yang si matahari keluarkan.

"Sialan."

"Jangan menggerutu dan cepat selesaikan tugasmu."

Matahari memang salah satu masalah yang harus dia tangani, tapi benda itu bukanlah satu-satunya masalah yang harus diperdulikan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih menyebalkan dari sekedar panasnya matahari. Walau panas, setidaknya benda itu tidak bisa bicara dan menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan dingin begitu? apa kau tidak bisa merasakan secerah apa cuaca hari ini?"

Matanya sedang kesakitan karena silau, jadi apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis di depannya sama sekali tidak logis sebab cuaca cerah adalah penyabab kedua Naruto merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tolong duduk saja dan jangan bicara padaku, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau terus menempel ke pungguku seperti ini."

"Kau memerintahku hah?"

Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sang gadis sangatlah enak untuk didengar, tapi begitu mendengar intonasi yang digunakannya si pemuda tidak bisa merasakan hal lain kecuali sebuah firasat buruk.

Gadis itu kedengaran marah, dan kalau gadis itu marah hal yang buruk bisa dipastikan akan segera terjadi.

"Maafkan aku."

Yang bisa dia lakukan kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya hanyalah dua hal. Meminta maaf atau mengalah. Tidak ada yang namanya demokrasi atau kesetaraan gender di antara mereka berdua.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh si gadis adalah mutlak, dan apa yang si pemuda inginkan adalah angin lalu. Begitulah hukumnya.

"Ini sarapanmu Hinata"

Dari luar, mereka berdua kelihatan hanya seperti dua orang remaja biasa tapi sebenarnya mereka adalah vampire. Makhluk legenda yang muncul di berbagai macam buku dalam bentuk cerita mistis. Makhluk yang menyerang manusia untuk meminum darahnya.

Dua bulan yang lalu, Naruto yang harusnya sudah mati dibangkitkan kembali lalu Hinata jadikan vampire. Kemudian mulai saat itu juga Naruto mempunyai sebuah pekerjaan tambahan yaitu melayani Hinata.

Setelah itu, untuk suatu alasan. Sekarang gadis vampire itu malah numpang tinggal di rumah korbannya dan bahkan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto.

Banyak sekali yang aneh dan darinya, tapi untuk sekarang yang paling aneh adalah kenyataan kalau si gadis vampire meminta dibuatkan sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah walau jelas alasan gizi sama sekali tidak masuk daftar.

Lidah vampire tidak bisa merasakan hal lain kecuali darah sehingga mereka bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana garam dan mana gula. Meski kekuatan vampir Hinata sudah jadi lemah karena segel dipasangkan padanya dan kekuatannya dibagi dengan Naruto, tapi tetap saja hukum universal pasti itu masih berlaku padanya.

Dengan pikiran semacam itu, Naruto pernah memasak asal-asalan tapi hasilnya hanyalah dia mendapat tendangan di tulang keringnya. Belajar dari pengalamannya, dia mulai belajar memasak dengan serius walau selama dia masih hidup makanan yang pernah dia masak hanyalah mie instant.

Berhubung Naruto juga adalah vampire dan lidahnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun, pekerjaan simple semacam memasak menjadi hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Tanpa lidah yang berfungsi dengan baik, dia tidak bisa memastikan rasa dari apa yang dia buat.

Hal itu menyebabkan dia harus mematuhi semua detail dam resep dengan sama persis. Dan hal itu sangat susah untuk dilakukan dan sangat merepotkan untuk dikerjakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Daripada menanyakan rasa dari masakan yang pemuda itu buat, yang sebenarnya dia implikasikan dari pertanyaan itu adalah bagaimana keadaan mood si gadis. Sebab moodnyalah yang paling mempengaruhi kehidupan dari si pemuda.

Meskipun dulu Hinata dikenal sebagai vampire darah murni terkuat yang pernah ada, tapi untuk sekarang kekuatannya tidak bisa dia keluarkan dan membuat Naruto jadi jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tapi, meskipun begitu dia masih punya kekuasaan atas semua yang si pemuda miliki.

Termasuk nyawanya.

Jika dia mau, membuat Naruto kembali mati sama mudahnya dengan membalik telapak tangan.

Kehidupan Naruto memang tidak penuh dengan hal-hal baik, tapi sebagai mantan manusia normal dia punya insting yang memintanya untuk terus mempertahankan hidup. Walau sebenarnya dia itu sudah mati.

Lagipula, mati itu sakit. Dia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Sebab dia sudah pernah merasakannya. Merasakan seberapa sakitnya hal itu.

"Lumayan."

Apanya yang lumayan Naruto juga tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya mood gadis itu kelihatan baik sehingga mungkin pukulan atau tendangan tidak akan mendarat di tubuhnya untuk hari ini.

"Hey Hinata, apa makanan ini cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa laparmu?"

Kalau dia manusia, bisa dipastikan memberinya makanan bisa menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Tapi yang Naruto maksud dengan lapar adalah lapar yang berbeda. Yang dia maksud adalah keinginan Hinata untuk mengkonsumsi darah.

"Tidak juga, aku masih tetap butuh darah sebab ini aku masih vampire walau kekuatanku hampir sama dengan tidak ada."

Sambil terus makan dan menonton tv, Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan santai.

Baginya, pertanyaan Naruto sama sekali tidak penting untuk dipikirkan sebab manusia dia anggap hanya sumber makanan. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Keberadaan mereka bisa disamakan dengan sapi di peternakan atau burung di atas pohon.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, aku masih bisa menahan diri, setidaknya sampai tiga bulan lagi."

Dia tidak punya kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang, tapi pikiran Naruto sepertinya bisa dia tebak dengan mudah.

"Lagipula kalau aku butuh darah aku tinggal pergi ke ruang perawatan sekolah dan memalsukan kondisi fisiku lalu meminta transfusi."

Yang dibutuhkan oleh vampire hanya dua. Darah dan seseorang untuk melihat mereka.

Jika tidak ada darah, mereka tidak bisa mempertahankan hidup mereka karena darah adalah sumber dari kekuatan yang ada pada tubuh mereka. Tanpa kekuatan itu, mereka tidak akan bisa mempertahankan dirinya.

Lalu, mereka juga perlu dilihat seseorang untuk membuktikan kalau mereka ada.

Tubuh fisik mereka tidak benar-benar ada di dunia ini, tubuh yang bisa dilihat oleh mata hanyalah refleksi dari apa yang dipikirkan manusia tentang vampire. Jika manusia berhenti percaya kalau mereka ada dan tidak tahu lagi seperti apa vampire itu, maka tubuh fisik mereka akan ikut menghilang.

Karena itulah walaupun kuat tapi jumlah vampire itu terus-terusan hanya sedikit.

Jika mereka terang-terangan muncul di muka umum mereka akan jadi bahan perhatian dan diburu. Tapi jika mereka tidak pernah menampakan diri dan keberadaannya sampai dilupakan, mereka akan benar-benar menghilang.

Mereka kuat, tapi di saat yang sama mereka juga lemah.

"Darah dari transfusi memang tidak terlalu memuaskan karena kualitasnya sudah turun, tapi kurasa mendapatkannya lebih mudah daripada harus menyerang seseorang."

Dia melirik Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Setelah sarapan selesai dan Naruto memasang krim penghalang cahaya matahari yang dapat bertahan sampai sore ke seluruh tubunya, mereka berduapun segera pergi menuju sekolah.

Di bawah satu payung kecil yang sama.

Perhatian manusia sangat mudah dialihkan. Apapun yang mereka lakukan akan segera dilupakan kalau mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah pemandangan yang tidak bisa dipercaya atau sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

Dan yang jadi sumber perhatian murid-murid sekolah yang sedang berjalan itu adalah dua orang berlainan jenis kelamin yang berjalan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat sambil memasang muka senang.

Sebagai catatan, yang memasang muka senang hanyalah si gadis.

Kedua orang yang jadi bahan perhatian tidak diundang itu adalah naruto dan Hinata.

Dari luar, pemandangan Hinata yang memeluk lengan Naruto sambil memasang ekspresi bahagia dan pemandangan Naruto yang dengan sigap memegang payung untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari panas kelihatan seperti aksi dari sepasang kekasih yang hubungannya sedang panas-panasnya.

Tapi itu semua hanya kelihatannya, dan kelihatannya itupun hanya dari luar.

Yang panas bukan hubungan mereka tapi suhu tubuh Naruto.

Selain sinar matahari dan badan Hinata, sumber panas lain berasal dari tatapan-tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. Lain dengan Hinata yang bisa membalasnya dengan senyum lalu menjadikan tatapan tidak enak itu berubah bersahabat, Naruto hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari teman-teman laki-lakinya dan membuat kesan negatif darinya semakin membesar.

"Ya ampun."

Sampai sekarang, Naruto selalu menjaga diri untuk terus jadi low profile. Tapi setelah Hinata datang, setiap hari dia malah mendapat perhatian menyakitkan yang jelas dia tidak mau.

Meski mereka bergerak dengan pelan karena Hinata membuat perjalanan mereka jadi susah dengan terus menempel pada Naruto, tapi dalam beberapa menit saja mereka sudah sampai di dalam kelas.

Demi mencegah masalah lebih lanjut dan memancing kecurigaan yang menyesatkan, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk bergabung dengan teman-teman perempuannya dan meninggalkan Naruto di meja paling belakang.

Di anime maupun manga, tempat duduk di bagian paling belakang kelas itu adalah lokasi paling bagus dan keren. Tapi Naruto tidak memilih tempat duduknya karena alsan semacam itu. Dia hanya ingin menghindari sinar matahari, dan kebetulan di bagian belakang kelas tidak ada jendela sehingga cahaya matahari tidak akan mengenainya secara langsung.

"Naruto bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud tingkahmu tadi pagi?"

Orang yang pertama menghampirinya adalah Kiba, teman Naruto sejak kecil. Hanya saja, setelah Kiba datang satu-persatu teman sekelasnya yang bergender laki-laki mulai mengerubungi Naruto dan meminta penjelasan yang sama.

"Yang tadi pagi itu. . . . cuma interaksi antara anggota keluarga"

"Aku tahu kalau dia itu keponakanmu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak yakin kalau aksi tempel-menempelmu dengannya bisa disebut interaksi antar anggota keluarga."

Menanggapi kata-kata Kiba, semua teman sekelas Naruto mengangguk seakan paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sebulan yang lalu. Setelah kebosanan karena sering seharian di tinggal oleh Naruto di rumah, Hinata memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke sekolah Naruto. Tentu pemuda itu menolak ide Hinata, tapi dia tidak punya kekuasaan untuk tidak menuruti permintaannya. Sehingga suatu hari, si gadis datang begitu saja ke sekolah dengan memakai seragam.

Kalau sekedar membuat kepala sekolah membuatkan dokumen yang diperlukan untuk masuk dan memalsukan beberapa data, Naruto masih bisa melakukannya. Sebab sekarang dia adalah vampire, dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk memanipulasi ingatan dan pikiran seseorang walau masih sangat terbatas.

Guru bisa dia tangani karena kalau kepala sekolah sudah bilang ok maka guru dan staff lainpun akan bilang ok. Yang tidak bisa dia tangani adalah rasa pensaran teman-temannya.

Memalsukan ingatan banyak orang sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto, sedangkan Hinata yang notabene kekuatannya jauh lebih besar sedang dalam keadaan di mana dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Karena itulah. Walaupun Naruto sendiri sadar kalau penjelasan yang dia berikan itu aneh, dia tetap bilang kalau Hinata adalah keponakannya yang lama tinggal di luar negri.

Dari topik awal yang isinya adalah pembicaraan tentang tindakan Naruto yang tidak pantas diperlihatkan di depan umum. Teman laki-lakinya mulai mengubah pembicaraan menjadi introgasi tentang apa saja yang sudah Naruto dan Hinata lakukan saat tidak ada orang dan hanya berduaan saja.

Naruto paham ke mana pembicaraan itu mengarah, tapi dia mencoba terus menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebab, kalau dia terlalu banyak bicara mungkin dia akan kelepasan ngomong dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang vampire.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, kerumunan itu bubar dan anggotanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Bagi Naruto, hari ini memang sepertinya adalah hari sialnya.

Selain dia harus berada di bawah cuaca yang cerah, digosipkan ini dan itu, serta menghadapi teman laki-lakinya. Hari ini dia juga harus mengikuti pelajaran yang sangat tidak disukainya.

Olahraga.

"Ughhhh... panasnya."

Dia mencoba menyembunyikan diri di bawah bayangan sebuah pohon besar, tapi rasa panas yang mengerogotinya tetap tidak mau hilang.

Tidak seperti tubuh manusia yang akan mengeluarkan keringat untuk membasahi kulit jika terkena panas, vampire hanya akan merasa panas karena kulitnya juga akan ikut jadi panas jika terkena sinar matahari. Karena vampire tidak bisa berkeringat.

Vampire adalah makhluk malam jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang membayangkan bagaimaan jadinya kalau mereka beraktifitas di siang hari dan mengalami kepanasan. Hal itu membuat tubuh vampire yang terbentuk dari asumsi seseorang yang percaya padanya tidak memiliki kelenjar keringat.

"Kau ini laki-laki kan Naruto? Jangan sembunyi di balik bayangan dan cepat lari! Apa kau tidak malu pada Hinata!?"

"Aku punya alasan sendiri pak."

"Aku tidak perduli! cepat ikut tes lari dengan teman-temanmu!"

Hinata juga adalah vampire, tapi karena kekuatannya yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan. Sekarang dia bisa dianggap hanya sebagai manusia dengan kekuatan vampire. Karena itulah, gadis itu bisa berlari jarak menengah dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Baik pak."

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto menggerakan kakinya dan pergi menuju teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan penilaian lari.

Lalu.

Bukan hanya Naruto jadi yang paling lambat di antara laki-laki, dia sekarang juga berhasil jadi pemegang rekor lari paling lambat di seluruh sekolah.

Normlanya, semua orang akan mengira kalau Naruto hanya berekting untuk mendapat perhatian. Tapi begitu teman sekelasnya melihat muka pucat Nauro serta cara larinya yang sudah seperti orang yang sekarat, tidak ada yang punya keinginan berkomentar dan semuanya malah jadi menyemangatinya.

Yang diinginkan Naruto bukanlah perhatian dan sorak-sorai yang diteriakan padanya, tapi kebijaksanaan guru untuk membiarkannya segera pergi dari tempat panas itu dan beristirahat. Tapi bukannya merasa kasihan, si guru olahraga malah semangatnya jadi ikut terbakar dan berteriak dengan suara paling keras bersama yang lainnnya.

Termasuk Hinata.

"Seseorang. . tolong aku."

Begitu Naruto melewati garis finish, dia langsung jatuh ke tanah. Setelah itu, dia meminta ijin pada guru untuk ke kelas lebih dahulu yang hanya dijawab dengan kalimat tidak boleh.

"Rasanya aku hampir mati."

Dia tidak lagi punya keinginan untuk menuruti peraturan sekolah maupun kata-kata gurunya. Masalah dia akan dihukum atau tidak sudah jadi barang tidak penting, yang paling penting baginya adalah segera mencari tempat gelap dan melindungi diri dari cahaya matahari.

Karena itulah, begitu guru tidak melihat dia segera berlari dan kabur ke suatu tempat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kegelapan bisa semenangkan ini."

Dia sedang berada di dalam gudang penyimpanan peralatan olah raga tidak terlalu jauh dari lapangan tempatnya tadi berlari. Saat ini dia bersandar pada tembok yang dingin.

"Menyuruh vampire untuk lari di bawah terik matahari, apa orang itu belum pernah mendengar hak asasi ma. . . vampire?"

Dia baru ingat kalau dia bukan lagi manusia. Dan dengan mengingat fakta itu, tiba-tiba dia jadi merasa sepi. Merasa seakan kalau dia bukan lagi bagian dari teman-temannya, merasa kalau tempatnya bukanlah di sini bersama mereka.

Begitu Naruto merasa sudah jatuh pada titik terdalamnya, dia mendengar suara dari pintu bangunan itu. Awalnya dia mengira kalau yang datang adalah guru atau teman-temannya, tapi yang dia dapati hanyalah seorang gadis cantik dalam pakaian olahraganya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan di sini Naruto."

"Apa kau juga ingin istirahat Hinata."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, Hinata langsung mendekati Naruto dan segera meletakan tangan dinginnya di pipi pemuda di depannya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? bagaimana bisa kau berlari dengan senang di bawah sinar matahari padahal kau tahu kalau kau ini vampire!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar komentar itu darimu."

Sebab Hinata tidak sedikitpun mencoba membantunya dan malah ikut menyoraki.

"Itu cuma ekting."

"Ektingmu sangat meyakinkan sampai tidak terlihat seperti ekting."

"Bisa diam tidak?"

Naruto langsung diam. Tapi kali ini kediamannya bukan karena takut melainkan karena bingung melihat Hinata yang sedang memeriksa keadaanya sambil memasang muka khawatir.

"Hisap darahku!"

"Apa?"

Hinata menarik rambut panjangnya lalu meletakannya di bagian kiri pundaknya, setelah itu dia juga menarik ujung pakaian olahraganya sehingga sekarang sebagaian area leher dan pundak kanannya yang putih bisa terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana bisa jadi begini?"

"Apa kau tidak puas denganku?"

"Jangan bertanya dengan kalimat seperti itu! kau bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya jadi salah paham."

"Memangnya siapa yang mendengar? kita melakukan apapun di sini juga tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Naruto melihat ke sekitarnya.

Di depan, belakang, kanan dan kirinya hanya ada peralatan olahraga. Selain itu tempat itu juga gelap dan pelajaran masih akan berlangsung selama satu jam lagi yang berarti kemungkinan ada orang datang ke tempat itu sangatlah sedikit.

"Cepatlah! kau sudah hampir mencapai batas kan? kau tidak ingin menyakiti teman-temanmu kan?"

Vampire membutuhkan darah untuk tetap hidup adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Mereka bisa menahan diri tapi mereka tidak bisa terus hidup jika tidak meminum darah. Jika mereka terlalu lama tidak mendapatkan darah pikiran mereka akan dikuasai insting untuk tetap hidup dan menyerang siapa saja yang ada di depannya untuk bisa mendapatkan darah.

Naruto yang dulunya manusia tentu tidak ingin meminum darah temannya sendiri, tapi kenyataan kalau dia itu vampire yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa darah tidak bisa dia pungkiri. Selain itu, karena proses vampirisasi yang dia alami tidak normal sekarang dia tidak bisa sembarangan meminum darah seseorang.

Meminum darah seseorang memang bisa memuaskan rasa hausnya, tapi hal itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk mengisi ulang energinya agar bisa menahan jiwanya tidak terbang ke atas sana. Sederhananya dia bisa makan banyak tapi tidak ada gizi yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Hanya mulutnya saja yang terpuaskan. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menyakiti seseorang dan pada akhirnya dua juga akan kembali mati.

Seorang vampire menghisap darah dari vampire lainnya sama sekali belum pernah terjadi, tapi untuk membuat Naruto bisa tetap hidup dia harus selalu mendapatkan energi yang hanya bisa dia dapatkan dari darah Hinata.

"Baiklah! baiklah! tapi kenapa kau berbaring di lantai?"

"Begini akan lebih nyaman, kalau aku dalam posisi yang nyaman rasa sakitnya akan berkurang."

"Kita sedang membicarakan tentang menghisap darah kan?"

"Cepatlah! aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Tidak tahan apa?"

Naruto ingin melanjutkan protesnya, tapi begitu dia melihat gadis cantik yang sedang terbaring di depannya. Insting laki-laki dan vampirenya langsung muncul ke permukaan.

Di depannya ada seorang gadis yang kelihatan tidak berdaya dan sudah pasrah mau diapakan saja. Bentuk tubuhnya yang indah, wajah manisnya, serta rambut panjangnya yang tergerai ke berbagai arah membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya walau hanya sebentar.

Saat ini, otaknya mulai dipenuhi pikiran untuk menyentuh gadis di depannya, merasakan bagaimana lembut bibirnya, dan berbagai macam hal lain yang dia tidak akan bisa katakan. Tapi yang jelas, keinginan itu sudah menjadi obsesi untuk memiliki setiap inci dari apapun yang dipunya oleh gadis di depannya.

"Naruto."

Reaksi Hinata yang memejamkan matanya seperti sebuah lampu hijau yang menandakan kalau Naruto sudah diperbolehkan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Perlahan, bibir Naruto mendekati leher Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukaaaaaaan?!"

Tapi tepat sebelum taring Naruto berhasil menempel pada kulit putih mulus Hinata, pintu gedung itu kembali terbuka lai di sana berdiri seorang gadis berambut pendek. Dan gadis itu melancarkan sebuah tendangan ke mukanya.

Naruto mencoba menghindar tapi tendangan yang datang terlalu cepat bagi matanya untuk diikuti, dan hal itu sukses membuatnya terlempar ke bagian lain dari ruangan itu.

"Jelaskan sesuatu padaku!"

Kaki gadis itu diletakan di atas dada Naruto yang sedang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ini. . aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Mencoba mencari bantuan dengan melihat ke arah Hinata, dia malah hanya mendapatkan tanda untuk segera melakukan sesuatu. Hinata berkali-kali memberinya tanda untuk melihat pintu.

"Sakura."

Naruto paham dengan apa yang Hinata maksud.

Tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura membuat teman-temannya mengetahui kalau ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di dalam gudang, suara berisik yang tadi ditimbulkan cukup untuk memancing perhatian teman-temannya untuk datang ke gedung itu.

Kalau teman-temannya memergokinya dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat itu, bisa dipastikan kalau kesalahpahaman yang tidak bisa diklarifikasi lagi akan muncul.

"Sakura dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan!"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Naruto berdiri lalu memegang dengan erat pundak Sakura menggunakan kedua tengannya.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari mataku dan perhatikan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu!"

Dengan menggunakan suara tegas dan intonasi yang jelas, dia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura. Dan begitu gadis itu melihat ke mata Naruto yang warnanya mulai berubah, dia benar-benar mendengarkan apapun yang pemuda itu katakan padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Tepat seperti yang sudah Naruto khwatarikan, beberapa teman sekelasnya datang ke tempat itu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dan tugas untuk memberikan penjelasana adalah milik Sakura.

"Kami sedang mengangkat barang tapi tanpa sengaja kami malah menjatuhkannya."

Penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura bisa dengan cepat melenyapkan berbagai macam pikiran aneh yang sempat mampir pada teman-temannya.

"Hah. . . . selamat."

Naruto menghela nafas begitu teman-temannya sudah agak jauh.

Setelah menjadi vampire, dia jadi punya beberapa kekuatan tambahan. Dia bisa sembuh dari luka dengan cepat, dia bisa melihat dalam kegelapan, kemampuan fisiknya juga bertambah walau hanya berlaku pada malam hari. Selain itu, dia juga mendapat kemampuan untuk mempengaruhi pikiran seseorang untuk sementara.

Bisa dibilang dia bisa menghipnotis seseorang.

Yang baru saja dia lakukan adalah menyuruh Sakura melupakan apa yang baru saja dia lihat dan menanamkan ingatan palsu ke dalam pikirannya.

"Apanya yang selamat? kau masih babak belur."

Hinata yang sudah bangun melihat Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat sambil memasang muka sebal.

"Kalau kau ingin menyarankan untuk menghisap darahmu kurasa aku harus menolaknya kali ini, lagipula aku masih bisa menahan diri kalau hanya sampai sore ini."

Bukannya lega. Begitu mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Hinata malah jadi kelihatan lebih sebal dari sebelumnya. Dan, Naruto tidak menyadarinya sehingga dia terus bicara dan membuat Hinata jadi kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?"

Hinata menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya hingga berdarah lalu bilang.

"Kalau aku memberikannya dengan cara seperti ini kau tidak akan protes kan?"

Lalu Hinata memasukan jari telunjuknya yang beradrah ke mulut Naruto.

Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi untuk suatu alasan pikirannya jadi blank dan dia jadi lupa apa yang ingin dia katakan. Rasa manis yang ada di mulutnya begitu memabukan sampai membuatnye kehilngan akal sehat untuk sementara.

"Kurasa segini sudah cukup."

Hinata mencabut jarinya yang lembab dengan pelan dari mulut Naruto.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bisa mengatakan satu kalimatpun.

Setelah jadi vampire, Naruto jadi punya banyak kebiasaan yang akan kelihatan aneh kalau dilihat dari luar. Dan salah satu kebiasaan itu adalah hobi barunya untuk pulang dari sekolah ketika matahari sudah tenggelam.

Biasanya dia akan pulang dengan Hinata, tapi setelah semua hal sudah terjadi hari ini dia memutuskan untuk meminta Hinata pulang duluan.

Memandang matahari yang terbenam dari balik jendela kelas kedengaran sangat melankolis, tapi alasan Naruto melakukannya jauh lebih simple dari itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin berjalan di bawah sinar matahari sehingga dia memilih pulang keitika hari sudah gelap, dan dia memandang ke luar jendela hanya karena dia sedang merasa bosan setelah menunggu dalam waktu yang lama.

Niatnya dia ingin menyendiri dan sejenak menjauh dari teman-temannya. Tapi sayangnya harapannya tidak dikabulkan. Masih banyak temannya yang belum pulang ke rumah.

Kebanyakan dari mereka baru selesai melakukan kegiatan klub dan sedang berisirahat dulu di dalam kelas sebelum beranjak pulang. Dan di saat itulah mereka mengobrolkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seru.

Awalnya Naruto mencoba tidak terlalu memperdulikannya tapi begitu mereka membicarakan sebuah topik, dia langsung menajamkan pendengarannya.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di sudut lain kelas sedang membicarakan sebuah kasus aneh di mana beberapa orang hilang secara misterius dan beberapa lainnya ditemukan tewas karena kehabisan darah.

Di leher para korbannya selalu saja ada semacam bekas gigitan yang ditemukan. Jadi, walau polisi selalu saja menjelaskan kalau kejadian itu hanyalah pembunuhan biasa tapi rumor kalau

mereka adalah korban vampire mulai menyebar dengan cepat.

Mendengar semua itu, bayangan dari wajah seorang gadis muncul di pikirannya. Gadis yang dulu punya julukan sebagai vampire darah murni terkuat.

Saat ini kekuatanya hanya sebanding dangan gadis normal dikarenakan segel yang terpasang padanya. Dia juga bilang jika dia butuh darah dia akan melakukan transfusi dan bukannya menyerang seseorang.

Tapi kalau diperhatikan, pernyataan Hinata tidak mengimplikasikan kalau dia tidak akan meminum darah seseorang jika dia sedang menginginkannya.

Dia memang tidak bisa memaksa dengan kekerasan, tapi dengan sedikit rayuan mendapatkan satu atau dua lelaki yang bisa ditipu bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Jika seorang lelaki tiba-tiba diajak pergi ke tempat sepi oleh seorang gadis cantik yang berkata manis. Meski orang itu merasa curiga, ada kemungkinan sangat besar kalau dia hanya akan menurut saja sebab menganggap hal itu adalah kesempatan besar serta apapun yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu bukanlah ancaman.

Dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan laki-laki sederhana itu, Hinata bisa mendapat korban dengan sangat mudah.

Dia tidak ingin percaya, tapi kenyataan kalau Hinata adalah satu-satunya vampire yang dia ketahui berada dia daerah ini mau tidak mau membuatnya memasang sedikit kecurigaan pada gadis itu.

Naruto terus mendengarkan pembicaraan dengan seksama, lalu sebelum kerumunan itu pulang dia mendengar sebuah berita yang sangat tidak enak didengar.

Rumor kalau ada seorang pembasi vampire yang di panggil ke sekolah. Dan keadaan jadi semakin buruk ketika dia mendengar nama dari pembasi vampire itu.

Sasori.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya kalau orang itu adalah salah satu dari tiga pembasi vampire yang menyegel kekuatan Hinata. Dengan mendengar namanya saja, Naruto sudah bisa merasa kalau dia mulai merinding.

Meski kelihatan paling muda, tapi dialah yang paling agresif. Orang yang membunuh Naruto juga adalah dia. Naruto tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, bahkan melihat wajahnya saja dia sudah tidak mau.

"Aku harus menelpon Hinata."

Selalu bersiaplah untuk yang terburuk.

Sekarang, Naruto adalah pelayan Hinata. Dan memastikan keselamatan tuannya adalah salah satu tugasnya. Karena itulah, dia ingin memastikan kalau Hinata sudah sampai di rumah dan tidak berada di sekitar sekolah.

Seorang pembasmi vampire tugasnya adalah memburu dan membunuh vampire yang ada di hadapannya. Karena itulah mereka akan sangat proaktif jika sudah menemukan informasi tentang vampire.

Sebab dia itu profesional, menutupi jejak keberadaan Hinata mungkin tidak ada gunanya. Tapi jika Naruto minimal bisa menjauhkan Hinata dari orang itu, gadis itu masih bisa kabur dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Pemuda itu menelpon Hinata dan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum jawaban dari sebrang terdengar.

"Sekarang kau ada di mana Hinat. . . . .ugh!"

Kata-katanya terhenti dan ponsel yang dia genggam jatuh ke lantai sedangkan pemiliknya memasang ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi denganmu? jawab aku!"

Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi panik begitu mendengar teriakan kesakitan yang terdengar dari ponselnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memperingatkannya, sebab yang jadi targetku adalah kau."

Naruto ingin segera bangun, tapi rasa sakit yang menjalar dari perutnya menghalanginya untuk bergerak. Selain itu, jika dia bergerak dari posisinya sekarang luka di perutnya akan jadi semakin besar dan membuatnya mungkin malah tidak bisa bangun lagi.

"Dia yang sekarang hanyalah gadis lemah, aku bisa mengatasinya kapanpun aku mau."

Salah satu kelemahan vampire adalah cahaya matahari, jika tubuh mereka terkena sinarnya secara langsung dengan intensitas tinggi mereka akan jadi serapuh kertas yang menghadapi api.

Saat ini matahari memang belum terbenam, tapi cahayanya tidaklah seintens saat siang karena waktu sudah sore dan hal itu tidak terlalu menjadi ancaman bagi Naruto. Hanya saja meskipun bukan cahaya matahari alami, asalkan komponennya sama dengan yang asli hal itu akan tetap bisa melukai tubuh vampire.

Saat ini tubuh Naruto sedang ditembus dengan cahaya buatan yang menjadikannya patung hidup yang tidak bisa bergerak dari lokasinya sekarang.

Karena bukan cahaya matahari asli efeknya tidak akan langsung membuat tubuh vampire Naruto jadi abu, tapi benda itu sudah cukup untuk mampu melubangi perutnya.

Lukanya tidak menyebar sebab vampire punya kemapuan penyembuhan diri yang sangat cepat, tapi rasa sakit yang dialami oleh pemiliknya sama sekali bukan hal yang bisa dianggap remah.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sebab dengan melakukannya kekuatan gadis vampire itu akan kembali, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah bilang membolehkanmu melakukan tindakan bodoh."

Sasori mendendang tangan Naruto lalu menyingkirkan ponsel yang masih tersambung dari jangkauan pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau yang jadi target memang aku tolong biarkan saja Hinata, dia sudah tidak berbahaya lagi kan."

Yang ingin Naruto lakukan adalah menutup sambungan telponya agar Hinata tidak mendengar dan bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Gadis itu memang vampire terkuat tapi bukan terpintar. Kalau dia mendengar isi percakapan Naruto dan Sasori, tidak diragukan lagi kalau gadis itu akan datang tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Meski Naruto sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

"Dia memang sudah tidak berdaya, tapi dia masih memegang julukan sebagai vampire terkuat! jika aku bisa membunuhnya aku akan jadi legenda sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghilangkannya di dunia ini."

Jadi kesimpulannya, Naruto dijadikan target hanya untuk digunakan sebagai sandera agar Hinata datang dan bisa dijebak untuk dieksekusi.

"Kukira orang sepertimu bertugas untuk melindungi manusia, tapi kenapa kau malah mengejar ketenaran? apa prioritasmu tidak salah?"

"Melindungi manusia? aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu, bekerja di balik bayangan sama sekali tidak memberiku banyak uang walau aku juga tidak terlalu perduli dengan uang."

Sasori mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pembasi vampire bukan karena dia menginginkannya, dia hanya mewarisi pekerjaan Ayahnya. Jika bisa, dia juga tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan yang membahayakan semacam itu, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Diusir dari rumah atau tidak anggap anak lagi oleh kedua orang tuanya sama sekali bukanlah masalah besar baginya, tapi jika dia membantah dia akan dianggap penghianat dan keberadaanya akan dianggap penganggu. Lalu, jika dia sudah dianggap pengganggu tidak akan ada yang berpikir panjang untuk memutuskan mengekseskusinya dengan alasan melindungi rahasia keluarga.

Dia tidak mau hidupnya berakhir begitu saja seperti beberapa anggota keluarga yang sudah mencoba melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan pekerjaan ini kenapa kau sampai sebegitunya mengejar ketenaran dan mencari pengakuan dari orang lain?"

Sasori bisa melakukan pekerjaannya sambil terus menjaga dirinya tetap low profile. Jika yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah mewarisi pekerjaan Ayahnya, asalkan dia sudah jadi pembasi vampire berarti tugasnya berkahir.

Harusnya dia tidak punya alasan untuk mengejar ketenaran yang malah akan membuatnya masuk lebih dalam pada pekerjaan yang dibencinya itu.

"Aku bukan orang malas sepertimu, dan keluargaku tidaklah sebaik itu."

Mereka menuntut lebih. Mereka ingin Sasori mengangkat nama keluargannya dan membuat mereka dikenal. Hasil setengah-setengah tidak akan Ayahnya terima, baginya mengerjakan sesuatu setengah-setengah sama dengan tidak mengerjakaan apapun.

"Dan kalau aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapan mereka, sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari mati akan menungguku."

Naruto ingin bersimpati pada Sasori, tapi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang dia tidak bisa membuka hati dan bilang sesuatu untuk meringankan beban pemuda di depannya. Selain dia tidak punya obligasi untuk melakukannya, dia sedang memprioritaskan hal lain untuk segera dia lakukan.

"Kau tahu tidak Sasori? vampire itu adalah makhluk nocturnal."

Awalnya Sasori tidak paham dengan apa yang coba Naruto sampaikan. Dia adalah pembasmi vampire profesional jadi tidak ada gunanya memberitahukan ciri khas vampire padanya. Tapi begitu dia melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat matahari yang sudah tenggelam dia sadar apa maksud dari kata-kata Naruto.

"Kenapa memangnya? meskipun kekuatanmu bertambah kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa bergerak."

Ketika matahari terbenam, kekuatan sorang vampire akan meningkat. Tapi hal itu tidak akan bisa menutupi kelemahan mereka. Jika sebuah cahaya tetap diarahkan pada mereka, bisa dijamin kalau mereka masih akan tetap terluka.

"Biarkan aku memberimu saran tuang pemburu vampire."

Pupil mata Naruto berubah jadi merah lalu dia tersenyum.

"Jangan hanya melihat apa yang ada di depanmu!"

Sebab tempat itu adalah ruang kelas, ada sangat banyak kursi dan meja yang berada pada jarak jangkau tangan Naruto. Dan pemuda itu mengambi sebuah kursi dengan cepat lalu mencoba memukulkannya pada tubuh Sasori.

"Aku kira kau akan melakukan apa."

Di tengah perjalanan, tangan kiri Naruto berhasil dihentikan oleh Sasori.

Tapi tangan Naruto yang satunya lagi berhasil mengambil sebuah meja kayu yang kelihatannya sangat berat. Sasori menyadari hal itu dan dia langsung bersiap untuk menghentikan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Hanya saja.

Bukanya dipukulkan pada tubuh Sasori, pemuda itu malah melemparkan meja itu ke atas dan menghancurkan langit-langit. Menyebabkan bagian di atas badan Naruto jadi rusak parah dan berjatuhan begitu saja.

"Sialan."

Begitu dia kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada Naruto, sebuah pukan di wajah menyambutnya dan membuat badannya yang ringan terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Sudah kubilang kan? jangan hanya melihat yang ada di depanmu."

"Tch!."

Untuk mencegah Naruto menghancurkan peralatannya dia sudah memasangnya dengan hati-hati. Alat yang dia gunakan untuk memancarkan sinar buatan dia pasang di celah ventilasi, jadi jika ada benda yang dilemparkan padanya alat itu tidak akan mudah jatuh atau rusak karen ada tembok dan frame besi yang melindunginya.

Sayangnya dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menghancurkan langit-langit untuk menghalangi cahaya menyentuh tubuhnya untuk sementara dan kabur dengan memanfaatkan waktu yang sempit itu.

"Ijinkan aku untuk menghajarmu!."

Naruto yang sudah bebas langsung berlari menuju Sasori yang masih tergeletak di lantai dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Jangan sombong kau!"

Dari balik bajunya, Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam yang kelihatannya tidak punya ketahanan sama sekali dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Kau masih ingat kalau aku ini profesional kan?"

Sasori segera berdiri dan menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

Benda yang dipegang oleh Sasori adalah sebuah replika pedang berbahan perak. Dari segi ketahanan benda itu sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi jika berurusan dengan vampire benda itu sangat berguna.

Pedang perak itu ringan sehingga orang dengan postur rata-ratapun bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah seakan mereka hanya menggenggam tongkat kayu. Lalu benda itu juga bisa diayunkan dengan cepat. Kemudian, perak adalah racun untuk vampire. Sedikit menyentuhnya saja vampire bisa terluka.

"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu!"

Naruto bukanlah ahli bela diri, jadi meskipun di sekitarnya ada banyak benda yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai senjata dia tidak mungkin bisa memanfaatkannya untuk melawan Sasori.

Saat dia masih manusia, dia tidak pernah berkelahi dengan siapapun sehingga kemampuan bertarungnya sama dengan nol. Tapi keadaanya sekarang lain. Pukulannya jauh lebih berat dan kuat serta gerakannya jauh lebih cepat dari rata-rata manusia.

Tidak ada senjata yang bisa dia manfaatkan dengan baik kecuali tubuhnya sendiri.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, dia mulai kembali menyerang Sasori dengan bermodalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang giliranku bicara! kau tahu tidak? aku sudah menghadapi vampire sepertimu ratusan kali."

Meski secara fisik Naruto jauh lebih kuat dari Sasori, tapi jika serangan pemuda itu tidak akan berguna jika tidak mengenai targetnya. Dengan meletakan pedang perkanya di posisi yang tepat dia bisa selalu mencegah Naruto mendaratkan pukulan yang kritis.

Pertahanan Sasori bukan tanpa kelemahan, hanya saja yang amatiran tidak bisa melihatnya dan malah dalam waktu singkat Naruto menjadi orang yang berada dalam posisi menyulitkan.

"Rasakan ini bocah!"

Sasori menyerang balik dengan mengayunkan pedangnya ke sana ke mari. Jika dia ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan dan membunuh Naruto dia punya banyak kesempatan. Tapi dia ingat kalau Naruto mati Hinata akan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Sehingga dia hanya menyerang Naruto untuk menyiksanya pelan-pelan.

"Hah. . dia sudah datang."

Sasori mengambil jarak lalu melihat ke bawah gedung dari jendela.

"Sang putri sudah datang, sudah saatnya aku menyiapkan penyambutan."

Dari apa yang dikatakan Sasori, Naruto tahu kalau situasinya bertambah buruk.

"Minggir kau!."

Karena kemampuan penyembuhan yang dimiliki oleh vampire, Naruto bisa cepat kembali bergerak.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? mau dihajar lagi?"

Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Berisik kau!"

Pemuda itu menendang meja-meja yang ada di depannya. Lalu karena kakuatannya yang sangat besar, meja-meja itu kembali menabrak meja lain sehingga menghasilkan efek domino yang membuat furniture di depannya berterbangan ke arah Sasori.

"Jangan bercanda bocah!"

Pandangan Sasori terhalang dan dia tidak bisa melihat di mana posisi Naruto, tapi trik apapun yang pemuda itu ingin lakukan hal itu sudah tidak akan berguna. Sasori sudah sangat yakin pada kemampuan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah siap kalau serangan datang dari kanan, kiri, ataupun atas.

"Sudah kubilang minggir!"

Naruto datang dari arah depan sambil mengarahkan tinjuanya ke wajah Sasori.

"Bodoh sekali kau, kalau dari arah lain saja sudah kuantisipasi apalagi dari depan."

Sasori menghadapkan pedangnya ke depan untuk menghadang serangan Naruto. Tapi bukannya terintimidasi, Naruto malah tersenyum.

Di udara, dia menggapai sebuah meja lalu merubah posisinya secara tiba-tiba. Bukanya melancarkan pukulan dia malah melancarkan sebuah tendangan keras yang diarahkan ke pinggang Sasori.

"Bocah ini!"

Sasori mencoba merendahkan badannya tapi sayangnya dia terlambat bereaksi dan hal itu membuat tendangan Naruto sukses mendarat di atas badannya dan melemparkan pemuda itu ke tembok di kanan Naruto.

Dengan lompatannya tadi, selain Naruto bisa menyerang Sasori dia juga bisa langsung keluar lewat jendela besar yang terbuka.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, dia membiarkan dirinya jatuh bebas sebelum menangkap sebuah ranting pohon dan menggunakan momentum dari jatuhnya tadi untuk memecahkan jendela lain di lantai bawah.

"Aku harus cepat menemuinya."

Ketika dia melompat, Naruto sempat melihat sosok Hinata yang masuk dari pintu depan. Jika dia menjatuhkan diri ke taman depan sekolah, mengejar gadis itu akan lebih sulit dan membahayakan karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan ditemui Hinata di depannya.

Karena itulah Naruto memilih masuk ke lantai dua dan bergerak menuju tangga untuk bisa menghadang Hinata dan secepat mungkin membawa gadis itu pergi dari sekolah.

Dengan keburu-buruan yang sama, kedua orang itu berlari menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang mereka punya.

Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah keselamatan satu sama lain, sedangkan keselamatan diri mereka sendiri adalah prioritas ke sekian.

Hinata yang berlari menaiki tangga berpikir untuk segera menemui Naruto agar bisa memberinya bantuan. Sedangkan Naruto yang hampir jatuh karena berlari di saat menuruni tangga berpikir untuk segera menemui Hinata dan membawanya lari.

Pikiran dan tujuan mereka memang berbeda jauh, tapi meski begitu hasil yang didapatkan tetaplah hanya satu.

"Naruto." "Hinata."

Begitu melihat wajah dari orang yang dicarinya, hanya nama merekalah yang langsung bisa diucpakan sebelum nafas lega keluar dari mulut masing-masing.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini Hinata!"

Naruto kembali berlari dan segera menggapai tangan Hinata lalu menariknya menuju lantai bawah.

"Naruto!"

Hinata menarik lengan Naruto dan mencegahnya berlari sehingga mereka berhenti di tengah tangga.

Naruto ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi begitu dia melihat sebuah cahaya yang bersinar di depannya dia tahu apa yang coba Hinata lakukan.

"Bagaimana bisa? bagaimana cahaya itu bisa ada di sini."

"Di atas."

Menuruti arah pandangan Hinata, Naruto mendapati seekor burung berwarna biru transparan membawa sebuah cermin kecil di kakinya.

"Shikigami(1), kalau cuma seukuran itu aku yakin kau bisa mengahancurkannya dengan sekali coba."

Shikigami biasanya tidak memiliki kecerdasan dan hanya bisa mengerjakan apa yang sudah diperintahkan padanya. Jika yang diperintahkan padanya hanya untuk membawa cermin berarti dia bahkan tidak akan kabur jika Naruto menyerangnya sesuai saran Hinata.

Naruto bersiap melompat tapi suara dari ujung tangga di bagian atas membuat Naruto sejenak tekejut dan menghantikan gerakannya.

"Memangnya aku akan membiarakanmu begitu saja."

Setelah itu, belasan burung berwarna biru transparan yang membawa cermin berterbangan di sekitar Naruto. Lalu, begitu cahaya dipancarkan pada cermin-cermin di kaki burung-burung itu dari suatu tempat, tubuh Naruto langsung dipenuhi dengan lubang seakan ditembus oleh tongkat panas.

"Sialan! aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau onymoji(2) sepertimu punya trik semacam ini."

Naruto yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi hanya bisa melihat wajah tersenyum Sasori dari posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Mungkin, kalau punya bakat aku tidak akan menggunakan trik semacam ini."

Sebab cahaya yang mengenai tubuh hanyalah pantulan, intensitasnya jauh lebih kecil dari yang sudah dia coba di kelasnya tadi. Tapi kalau sekedar membuat seorang vampire tidak bisa bergerak, cahaya selevel itu masih bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

"Hinata!"

Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang juga disirami dengan jumlah cahaya yang sama banyakanya. Tapi lain dengan Naruto, keadaan Hinata tidak terlihat buruk.

"Aku baru ingat."

Hinata adalah seorang vampire, tapi kekuatannya tidak bisa dia keluarkan. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya hampir sama dengan seorang gadis biasa. Karena itulah meski disirami cahaya, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada keadaan tubuhnya.

"Kesinilah Hinata! tutupi cahaya-cahaya ini dengan tubuhmu."

Hinata segera bergerak tapi Sasori tidak tinggal diam.

"Kau masih ingat kalau aku ada di sini kan?"

Pemuda itu mengambil beberapa kertas persegi panjang dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh di atasnya, setelah itu melemparkan benda itu ke udara.

"Kai!"

Seketika itu juga kertas-kertas itu berubah bentuk menjadi burung dan terbang menuju Hinata dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Jika Hinata bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, shikigami semacam itu bisa dia langsung hancurkan. Tapi sayangnya, tubuhnya bergerak dengan lambat dan kemampuannya untuk membaca pergerakan benda-benda juga sama sekali sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata mencoba melawan shikigami berbentuk burung yang menghadangnya. Tapi begitu jarak benda-benda itu sudah dekat dengan tubuhnya, mereka berbuah bentuk menjadi ular dan mulai melilit tubuh Hinata.

"Ooooo pemandanganya lumayan juga."

Perlahan, Sasori mulai turun sambil melihat penampilan Hinata yang tubuhnya terlilit dengan kencang.

"Oi! oi! aku harap kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukan tindakan delapan belas plus! apa kau mau kena undang-undang?"

Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan nada bercanda, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir kalau apa yang dia katakan akan benar-benar dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Undang-undang yang mana? dia bahkan bukan manusia, selain itu jangan lupa walau wajahnya adalah gadis muda tapi umurnya berkali-kali lipat umur kita berdua."

Sasori yang sudah tidak punya halangan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga, melewati Naruto dan akhirnya berhenti di depan Hinata yang tegeletak tidak berdaya di atas lantai.

"Tapi jangan khawatir! yang kuinginkan hanyalah namaku tertulis di buku sejarah dan mengingat namaku ada dalam kurikulum, aku tidak akan mengotori sejarah dengan melakukan tindakan tidak bermoral di depan seorang murid SMU."

"Buku sejarah yang mana? dan kurikulum sekolah mana? aku sangat yakin kalaupun kau bisa jadi legenda namamu hanya akan berakhir sebagai rumor."

Sasori tersenyum, tapi senyumannya bukan senyum sombong seperti yang selalu dia perlihatkan sampai sekarang.

"Sebab kalian berdua akan mati, kurasa tidak apa-apa sedikit memberi kalian dongeng pengantar tidur."

Hidup Naruto bergantung pada keberadaan Hinata, jika gadis itu dibunuh tidak diragukan lagi kalau Naruto juga akan ikut mati.

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto, Sasori memulai ceritanya.

Meski dilahirkan di keluarga yang sudah turun-temurun berurusan dengan hal gaib, Sasori dilahirkan dengan tanpa kemampuan merasakan hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi karena dia adalah anak laki-laki yang nantinya akan mewarisi pekerjaan Ayahnya, dia dipaksa untuk mendapatkan pendidiakan yang berhubungan dengan dunia yang asing baginya itu.

Kemampuan literalnya jauh berada di atas teman-teman seumurannya, tapi kemampuan praktisnya jauh tertinggal dari anak lain. Dia bisa berusaha keras tapi dia tidak mempunyai bakat yang diperlukan untuk bisa melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya.

Meski mengetahui fakta sederhana itu, Ayahnya tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi pada Sasori. Dengan alasan menjaga tradisi keluarga, dia tetap memakasakan keinginannya pada Sasori.

Sasori memang tidak suka dengan tindakan Ayahnya yang mekasanya, tapi setelah dipikir lebih lanjut dia sadar kalau dia juga tidak punya keinginan sendiri atau bakat dibidang lain. Jika dia berhenti menjadi pembasmi vampire apa yang akan dia lakukan? karena pertanyaan tidak terjawab itu dia bekerja keras agar bisa menjadi onmyoji yang hebat.

Dengan kecerdasannya dia bisa melewati tes-tes berat yang mengukur seberapa besar kapabilitasnya mengatasi masalah yang berhubungan dengan dunia gaib dan mendapat posisi yang tinggi dalam lingkungannya.

"Tapi sayangnya ada banyak orang yang menganggap aku tidak pantas, aku tidak kompeten, dan aku hanya mengandalkan peralatan dan bukan kemampuanku sendiri."

Dengan kata lain usaha kerasanya tidak dianggap.

"Jadi kau ingin membunuh vampire terkut agar bisa membuktikan kalau kau ini pantas, kalau orang yang tidak punya bakat sepertimu patut diakui, dan usaha kerasmu dihargai."

Hinata angkat bicara.

Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah pisau balistik.

"Kalau kau bersimpati padaku nona vampire, biarkan aku membunuhmu dan berikan aku donasi agar aku bisa menjadi legenda."

Sasori membalik tubuh Hinata yang tadinya menghadap bawah menjadi terlentang menggunakan kakinya, setelah itu dia melihat Hinata.

"Aku tidak punya dendam padamu, tapi kematianmu diperlukan untuk mewujudkan tujuanku."

Hinata menutup matanya.

"Aku sudah melihat berbagai macam manusia, tapi baru kali ini aku mendengar alasan hidup yang sebodoh itu."

Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi semakin panik.

"Hinata, kurasa kau tidak perlu memancing-mancing kemarahannya."

Mengesampingkan Naruto, Hinata terus melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Mengharagai usaha kerasmu? mencari pengakuan? ingin dianggap pantas? bodoh sekali kau! manusia memperdulikan dirinya lebih dari apapun! harapanmu itu harapan kosong sebab bagi manusia dirinya adalah yang paling penting."

Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, tapi sebelum jadi makhluk sosial mereka adalsh makhluk individual. Tanpa adanya individu komunitas sosial tidak akan terbentuk, tapi sebaliknya. Tanpa komunitas sosial individu masih bisa berdiri sendiri.

Tidak diperhatikan adalah hal paling natural di dunia, sebab orang lebih suka memperhatikan dirinya daripada orang lain.

"Aku juga ingin bilang, kalau kau memang pemburu vampire profesional harusnya kau tahu kalau setiap vampire punya kemampuan khususnya masing-masing."

Hinata membuka matanya lalu beteriak dengan sangat keras, sangat keras sampai mungkin seluruh sekolah bisa mendengar suaranya. Suaranya memang sangat indah dan bahkan bisa dibandingkan dengan penyanyi opera, tapi entah kenapa suara itu terasa sangat gelap dan dalam.

"Dasar vampire!"

Sasori langsung menusukan pisaunya tapi sebelum benda itu menyentuh kulih Hinata, tubuh sasori ditabrak oleh sejumlan gagak yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Yang masuk ke tempat itu bukan cuma gagak, ada kelelawar, kucing, dan bahkan tikus. Dan entah apa lagi. Binatang-binatang itu menyerang shikigami dan pemiliknya dengan membabi-buta, menjadikan cermin yang sedari tadi memantulkan cahaya untuk menyegel pergerakan Naruto mulai berjatuhan.

"Jangan bengong saja Naruto!"

Sasori bisa mengatasi serangan dadakan itu, tapi untuk memberishkan semua masalah yang sedang dia hadapi mungkin masih memerlukan waktu yang agak lama.

"Aku bisa memanggil semua hewan nokturnal untuk membantuku, tapi efeknya tidak akan bertahan lama kurasa mungkin hanya lima menit."

Naruto segera meraih tangan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita kabur!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau pergi dari sini? Sekarang dengarkan perintahku!

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil yang dia bawa dari rumah sebagai persiapan.

"Aku ingin kau menghajarnya!"

"Jangan bercanda! dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya, selain itu apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan pisau kecil itu?"

"Ini bukan untuk melukainya, tapi untuk digunakan begini."

Hinata mengangakat pisau yang dipeganya setinggi wajah, setelah itu dia menyayatkan benda tajam itu ke bibir bawahnya sehingga darah segar mengalir keluar.

"Hisap darahku! dengan begitu kekuatanmu akan bertambah dan kurasna itu cukup untuk membuatmu bisa mengalahkan orang itu."

Darah vampire adalah sumber kekuatannya, karena itulah di dalam darah mereka juga tersimpan kekuatan. Lalu jika darah itu masuk ke tubuh seseorang, orang itu akan secara langsung bisa memiliki sebagian kakuatan dari vampire itu.

Bagian itu dia paham, tapi ada bagian lain yang dia tidak paham.

"Apa kita tidak bisa melakukannya seperti biasa saja? kenapa kau menyuruhku menghisap darah di bagian itu."

"Untuk mengambil kekuatan seorang vampire butuh lebih dari sekedar menghisap darahnya, jiwa dan pikiran juga harus jadi satu, cuma ini cara tercepat yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini."

Saling percaya satu sama lain perlu waktu untuk bisa terjadi lalu dan cinta tidaklah semudah itu jatuh dari langit, tapi kalau sekedar nafsu. Hal itu bisa dipancing dalam waktu singkat. Yang coba Hinata lakukan adalah menyamakan nafsu mereka berdua. Nafsu untuk memiliki satu sama lain.

"Cepatlah! sebelum aku menyia-nyiakan darahku yang berharga ini untuk dijatuhkan ke lantai."

Kalau Naruto bilang tidak ingin melakukannya, sudah jelas dia berbohong. Selain itu keadaan juga sedang tidak mau memberinya pilihan, karena itulah dia harus melakukan apa yang dia bisa.

"Naru. . . .mhh…."

Naruto memegang pundak Hinata dengan erat lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata tegang dan melakukannya dengan kaku, tapi setelah beberapa saat tubunya jadi relax dan tanpa disadari. Dia sudah membiarkan Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Sangat erat seakan pemuda itu tidak akan mau melepaskannya lagi.

Perlahan, Naruto memindahkan pusat ciumannya ke bibir bagian bawah Hinata dan mulai menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana.

Yang dia hisap bukan gula tapi dia merasakan manis di lidahnya, yang dia minum bukan alkohol tapi dia merasa kalau dia mulai mabuk, dan yang dia coba bukanlah coklat tapi dia sudah merasa ketagihan.

Dia menginginkan lebih, dia menginginkan ciuman mereka bertahan lebih lama, dan dia juga ingin terus memiliki Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memperdalam ciumannya serta intensitas hisapannya yang hanya bisa dibalas oleh sebuah lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Kalau kalian ingin mengadakan upacara pepisahan jangan lakukan di depanku bocah!"

Sasori mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas dari kantong di belakang tubuhnya setalah itu menyebarkannya di udara. Dan dalam sekejap, benda-benda itu berubah menjadi burung biru transparan yang terbang ke arah Naruto dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Puluhan shikigami yang terbang ke arahnya berhenti di tengah perjalanan, setelah itu. Seakan sedang diremas tubuh burung-burung imitasi itu mulai jadi tidak beraturan dan pada akhirnya berubah kembali menjadi kertas lalu terbakar.

"Lain darimu aku punya dendam padamu, dan kebetulan sekali tuan putri menuuruhku untuk menghajarmu."

Naruto melepaskan tubuh Hinata lalu menyuruhnya berlindung di belakang punggungnya.

"Harusnya tadi aku tidak membuang waktu untuk menceritakan masa laluku padamu."

Tidak ada yang memintanya melakukan hal itu.

Mata Naruto bersinar merah dan aura di sekelilingnya berubah derastis, menjadikan atmosfir tempat itu benar-benar tidak sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Sekarang trik sudah tidak akan berguna! kalau begitu saatnya berduel!"

Sasori berlari menyosongsong Naruto dengan pedang di tangannya.

Sekuat apapun seorang vampire, mereka tidak akan bisa melwan kelemahan dasar mereka. Jadi meski kekuatan Naruto sudah bertambah, asalkan dia bisa menusukan pedang peraknya ke jantung Naruto masalah akan selesai.

Dengan membunuh Naruto memang kekuatan Hinata sebagai vampire terkuat akan kembali, tapi hal itupun perlu proses yang tidak terjadi dalam sekejap. Jika Sasori bisa membunuh Hinata sebelum kekuatan gadis itu kembali sutuhnya, tujuannya masih akan tercapai.

Manusia hanya bisa berencana, apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan adalah sebuah misteri.

Vampir punya banyak kelemahan, tapi sayangnya mereka sendiri sadar akan kelemahan itu. Dan jika sebuah kelemahan sudah diketahui, melindunginya sangatlah mudah.

Naruto sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan cahaya yang bisa menghambat gerakannya serta shikigami Sasoripun sepertinya sudah habis, sehingga yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah fokus menghindari pedang perak pemuda di depannya dan menyerang di saat ada kesempatan.

Dengan strategi itu, Naruto yang amatiran bisa memojokan Sasori yang profesional.

"Kalau sudah begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menggunakannya."

Sasori menjaga jarak lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol revolver yang kelihatan tua.

"Pistol ini adalah benda yang sudah melewati banyak ritual, pelurunya bahkan bisa menghancurkan tubuh dari vampire terkuat."

Jika benda itu cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan Hinata yang punya kekuatan penuh sudah jelas kalau benda itu adalah ancaman berat bagi Naruto yang hanya memiliki sepuluh persen kekuatan gadis itu.

Tapi dia tidak takut.

"Sebenarnya aku bersimpati padamu! sebab, aku sudah pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan.:

Nyawanya tidak pernah diancam seperti Sasori, tapi kalau sekedar tidak diperdulikan, keadaannya tidak berbeda jauh.

Bisa malas-malasan sepanjang hari adalah kemewahan, sendirian adalah kedamaian, serta bisa melakukan apapun yang dimau adalah keberuntungan lalu, tidak punya tujuan hidup adalah ketenangan.

Tapi semua hal itu tidak akan terasa menyenangkan. Jika tidak bisa berbagi dengan orang lain, semua kesenangan itu hanyalah kekosongan.

Orang tua Naruto lebih mementingkan pekerjaanya dan tinggal di luar negri, serta di sini dia tidak punya orang yang bisa disebut teman. Dan hal itu membuatnya kesepian, lalu karena tidak mau merasakan kesepian itu lebih lama lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia menolong seorang vampire yang sedang diburu meski tahu kalau nyawanya yang jadi taruhan.

Naruto yang saat itu berpikir kalau dia hidupun tidak akan ada gunanya, sebab. Tidak ada yang membutuhkannya.

"Kau hanya kesepian! kau ingin jadi legenda hanya agar orang-orang mendekatimu! apa kau tidak sadar akan hal itu!"

"Diam kau!"

Sasori menembak pundak kanan Naruto.

"Jangan sok tahu kau!"

Pundak kiri naruto ditembak.

"Siapa yang kesepian?!"

Kali ini pergelangan kaki kiri Naruto yang Sasori tembak.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengat tujuanmu, ingin mendapat perhatian, ingin diakui, dan tidak ingin sendiri adalah hal natural tapi."

"Jangan mendekaaaat!"

Sebelum Sasori menembakan senjatanya, Naruto melompat menggunakan kekuatan satu kakinya.

"Aku tidak suka caramuuuuu!"

Sasori yang panik malah menembak kaki kanan Naruto dan bukan dadanya. Dan kesalahan itu membuat Naruto sukses menabrakan kepalanya sendiri pada kepala Sasori dengan keras.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

Teriakan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Sasori.

Naruto yang kedua kakinya tidak bisa lagi digunakan untuk berjalan hanya bisa menopan dirinya di atas kedua lutunya yang menjepit pinggang Sasori di bawahnya.

"Aku menahan diri jadi kuyakin tulang tengkorakmu bahkan tidak retak! tapi rasa sakitmu mungkin tidak akan hilang sampai seminggu."

Sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa seperti baru saja menabrak tembok, Sasori bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Naruto diam selama beberapa saat.

"Sudah kubilang aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan!"

Naruto bergerak ke samping dan menjatuhkan diri di samping Sasori.

"Jika kau ingin mewujudkan keinginamu dengan cara lain yang tidak menyakiti siapapun."

Sasori duduk dan menghadap ke arah lain.

"Aku bersedia untuk membantumu."

Sebelum Sasori bisa menjawab kata-kata Naruto, sebah suara asing memotong pembicaraan itu.

"Untunglah kau tidak membunuhnya, jika kau melakukannya aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membunuhmu juga."

Seorang pemuda berpenampilan aneh lain muncul. Dia membawa dua buah pedang kecil di punggungnya, mengenakan pakain serba hitam pendek, dan yang paling aneh adalah ada dua garis dibawah matanya.

"Kau! apa yang kau inginkan."

Begitu melihat wajah orang itu, Naruto langsung ingat kalau namanya adalah itachi. Dia juga adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang menocba menangkap Hinata dulu.

"Tenang saja! aku hanya ingin mengambil dia? bukan mengejarmu atau si tuan putri."

Sasori yang menyadari apa yang dimaksud partenrnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali Itachi."

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu saran untuk jangan pernah bertindak sendiri lagi."

Tindakan Sasori kali ini adalah murni keinginannya sendiri dan bukan perintah dari organisasi, jadi sepertinya Itachi yang dulu bertugas bersama dalam pengkapan Hinata datang untuk membawanya kembali.

Sasori berdiri lalu melihat Naruto sambil tetap memegang kepalanya.

"Suatu saat aku akan menagih janjimu."

Dan mereka berduapun pergi.

"Ahhhh. . . harusnya masalah sudah selasai."

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini Hinata yang membuatnya.

"Naruto aku mau tanya satu hal."

"Apa?"

Hinata berjongkok di samping tubuh Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau ini tidak suka dengan sesama jenis kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah."

Naruto memang terluka parah, tapi tentu Hinata tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit begitu saja. Jika ada yang menanyakan bagaimana pemuda itu mendapat luka tembak, mereka tidak akan bisa menjealskan.

Naruto bisa menggunakan hipnotisnya, tapi orang yang perlu dihipnotis ada lebih dari satu dan hal itu masih tidak bisa Naruto lakukan. Karena itulah, dengan pisau yang Hinata bawa dia mencabut paksa peluru dari tubuh Naruto.

Hinata tentu bukan dokter sehingga gadis itu tidak tahu teknik pembedahan, tapi yang jadi pasienny adalah vampire yang bisa menyembuhkan diri dalam waktu cepat sehingga dia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Naruto.

"Peluru ini bekerja dengan mengkontaminasi darahmu sehingga menyebabkan penyembuhan tidak bisa dilakukan, jadi meski aku sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya dari tubumu efeknya masih akan bekerja."

Cara untuk menangani hal ini adalah membiarkan darah yang terkontaminasi keluar dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tapi sayangnya, organ penghasil darah baru yang Naruto punya fungsionalitasnya sudah berkurang derastis.

Dan untuk membuatnya kembali bekerja diperlukan stiumulus lain. Darah vampire Hinata.

"Kali ini kau boleh melakukan lebih dari sebuah ciuman."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa boleh buat?"

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, setelah itu mereka kembali melakukan sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

* * *

Kali ini saya tidak menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama karena sebuah alasan. Akan sangat aneh kalau seorang murid SMU punya banyak pengetahuan tetang dunia paranormal. Untuk mengambangkan karakter yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi punya banyak pengetahuan perlu waktu yang gak sebentar, karena itulah saya memutuskan kalau saya saja yang menceritakan detail-detailnya.

Catatan kaki.

Sumber : Saya sendiri

Shikigami : Aslinya semacam dewa atau makhluk halus yang biasanya bentuknya kecil, bentuknya bisa bermacam-macam. Rata-rata dalam anime digambarkan sebagai hewan hewan yang bisa melakukan tugas-tugas sederhana. Jelasnya bisa dilihat di " wiki/Shikigami"

Onmyoji : Bisa dibilang penyihirnya orang jepang, kalo di barat penyihir biasanya digambarkan sebagai wanita yang membawa sapu atau orang dengan tongkat ajaib. Di jepang onmyoji biasanya punya penampilan sepeti pendeta Tao atau Shinto. Walau sebenarnya mereka itu cuma semacam peramal, lebih lanjut dan jelas bisa dibaca di " wiki/Onmyodo"


End file.
